


Firm Grip

by EggingtonToast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - pornstar au, F/F, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Denial, Tentacle Dick, interrupted masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggingtonToast/pseuds/EggingtonToast
Summary: When all three of your girlfriends are away, what are you gonna do?Spinel decides herself is a good answer. Until Bloop comes home.





	Firm Grip

Spinel supposed this is what humans meant by 'getting caught with their pants down'. Though in her case, it was more 'getting caught with her erect tentacle dick in her grasp' than anything else. When Bloop had walked their collective bedroom Spinel had a split second to pause the lurid amateur porn video that was playing on her screen before she could notice. It was unfortunate that gem tech was so far ahead of human tech, because the screen was see through and Bloop most definitely got an eyeful.

Bloop cocked her head in curiosity. 

"What are you watching there, Spinel? Seems exciting." She vaguely gestured to Spinel's situation. The situation being that she had frozen in embarrassment with her hand gripping her dick like her life depended on it. If Spjnel could get any pinker she would out of shame.

"....just ah. Just seeing what you and Yelp and Peep do when I'm at another clown gig...?"

She probably should have let go of her cock by now, but Bloop's amused gaze kept her still and tense. 

Bloop smirked.

"Yeah? We have a lot of fun. Looks like you were having fun by yourself, too." Spinel felt the heat on her cheeks sink down to her core.

Oh please someone just poof her now.

Bloop had started getting closer to where she was on the bed. She climbed on top of the sheets and crawled closer to Spinel, hunger on her eyes.

"Was there anything you really liked in there?" She laid a hand on Spinel's knee. 

Spinel gulped.

"Y-you mean anythin' in particular?" Her eyes followed Bloop's fingers with laser like focus, as they traced gentle circles on her thigh. Bloop always had this delicate, steady touch. The kind you'd want for long drawing sessions, or surgery.

"Yeah, let me know what you liked," Bloop replied, her other hand moving toward Spinel's other knee. Bloop began spreading Spinel's legs even wider.

She choked a little when Bloop pulled her hand off of her dick to replace it with her own tight grip, bending down to give the tip of it a little kiss.

"Maybe you liked when I told Yelp to get on her knees and eat out our lovely kitten?"

Spinel let out a little squeak as Bloop began stroking her.

"Or when Peep got all needy and I told Yelp to stop?"

Bloop guided Spinel's hands to the head board and secured them to the frame with a pair of handcuffs she procured from her gem. 

"Peep sounded so lovely when she begged. Even more so when she had to watch Yelp get her reward first."

Spinel's hips jerked into Bloop's hand, still pumping. She let out a gasp and Bloop smiled wider.

"Wouldn't you like to have our kitten under you like that? Mewling just for you?" 

Spinel was close. She was so close and she was shaking and she was already so worked up from before and Bloop was just staring at her and she started crying out and-

Bloop let go of her cock. Spinel whined.

"You're so sensitive today. Maybe you should cool down." Bloop sat back up, putting a little distance between herself and Spinel.

"I intend on working on your endurance, before you get to fuck Peep's brains out."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the same discord server where CursedCherry and I are working on that Spinearl roller derby au. The server is. A lot.
> 
> It was almost 3am and I couldn't sleep, what better than to write something filthy and funny?  
No beta, no editing, we die like men.
> 
> Edit: I must add that this au was collectively created by the lovely people of that particular server, and this was written for them to enjoy. I hope you enjoy as well.


End file.
